


it's the best proximity

by shybright



Series: Devildom Expanded [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, mc is too curious about everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shybright/pseuds/shybright
Summary: Satan rewards the human after a job well done. But maybe, it's actually him that's being rewarded.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Devildom Expanded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642054
Comments: 12
Kudos: 228





	it's the best proximity

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for Satan's card devilgram story, 'Shall We Play a Game?' without regard for the last unlockable.
> 
> I'm going down the fluff route because I can't do smut to save my life. Also my first contribution to the Obey Me! fandom :D just a note, I write in present tenses.

MC groans as she stretches her arms, locking them behind her head, arching her back and stilling in that position before she slumps and relaxes. It took three hours to just organise this one bookshelf for the Queen of Hearts and he wanted everything to be arranged alphabetically, with similar height and categorised by their genres. Of course, MC had to take them all down before she could dream to read and stack them up to create space.

To be honest, she could've taken less time if she only focused on the titles and outward appearances of the books, but the titles that have caught her eyes - which was almost every book - caused her to read the summary at the back and maybe a few pages too. Thankfully, that designated bookshelf is the one that's completely harmless and includes no magic like the infamous bodyswapping.

She drags herself to the empty bed and sinks into it, the owner had gone an hour before when she was still trying to read the last few titles. Satan had told her to stay if she finished, and here she is, chin resting on a palm propped by her right arm on her thigh, staring intensely at the closed entrance.

"It truly was a punishment alright," MC mutters, letting herself lay down onto the soft bed, eyes towards the ceiling, "I'm sore."

Her thoughts are broken by the sound of the door opening, feet shuffling in and closing the door gently. There is a sound of something thudding on the nearby nightstand.

"Ah, I see you've finished." Satan says, sounding impressed by the tone of his voice as he scans the bookshelf. MC sits up, looking in the same direction as him before a whiff of something catches her nose. "And you've done a very good job too. Well done, MC."

MC misses the smile Satan shows her way as she is too focused on looking at the subjects on the tray sitting on the nightstand. Her head tilts. She has resided in the Devildom for what, months now? And still sees something unfamiliar. Though, they do look and smell good.

"Those are your snacks, a reward." Satan says, a grin gracing his lips as he sits next to MC on the bed, looking at her as she reaches a hand towards the steaming pastry-like snack on the plate. "That one does look different, but it's actually really familiar to you. Give it a taste."

MC brings a slice of the black-coloured object to her nose, stroking the rough exterior as she inhales the scent. Familiar? She can't register it. After she looks at Satan with a suspicious look to which he returns with an encouraging nod, MC takes a bite at the slice. She chews it slowly, taking apart the content in her mouth and trying to identify the flavour before her eyes widen in delight, all soreness instantly melting out of her body.

Satan absolutely loves the joy on her face once she figured out what she has eaten. A wide smile forms on her lips as she takes another bite, her free hand lightly shoving Satan's shoulder.

"It's apple pie!" She squees while munching some in her mouth, her eyes curving into crescents as she deeply savours the nostalgic taste. Satan couldn't help but mirror her expression, softening at her happiness. "And somehow it's even more delicious than regular ones? Where did you get this?"

"Oh, well," he leans back a bit, arms crossed over each other as a smug grin takes over his face. "Decades of trial and error would do you good, especially if you want the best apple pie ever known." He enjoys the moment when she pauses eating, slowly turning her head towards his direction, eyes widening again. But in surprise.

"You mean, _you_ made these?" She gasps when he nods, a bit proud.

MC swallows what is left in her mouth and dusts her hands on the half-empty plate before she scoots closer to Satan, eyes twinkling in curiousity and hungry for knowledge. His own, however, shift to the dry crumbs stuck around her lips.

"Can you teach me the recipe, Satan?" MC asks, palms pressed on the bed to give her more height as she stares at him, reducing the space between them. "It's the best apple pie I've ever eaten and I want to know why it's black and doesn't even smell like apple pie! I don't think it's dark because it burned? Else I would've tasted the ashy smoke! Is this only exclusive to the magic of Devildom?" She rapidly fires her questions to him, leaning back a bit while her hands animatedly make gestures as she looks everywhere but him excitedly.

 _Truly, she has the same desire to know like me._ He smiles as he continues to look over her rambling her theories, expressing them with her entire body. He stops her by placing his hand on her shoulder and another on her chin, effectively quieting her down. He brushes a thumb gently at the corner of her lips, cleaning them of the crumbs of earlier. MC merely gazes at him in silent obedience, though he could see her cheeks lightly coloured in a shade of pink.

He chuckles as he let her go entirely, bringing a hand to ruffle her hair. A whine escapes her lips as she attempts to fix them. _She's too cute._

"I'll teach you," he starts, pausing MC in her actions as her bright eyes look at him again, "all from A to Z. I could even lend you my notes and drafts on everything so you'll feel like you were there when I tested them."

"Really?" She asks excitedly, leaning closer to him once again and backing out when he replied with an affirming nod. "Aw yeah, I can get me some unlimited apple pie!"

MC throws herself to Satan, wrapping her arms around his waist as she nuzzles her head to his chest. "You're the best, Satan!" She raises her head to look at him, and finds herself pleasantly surprised to see his cheeks burning in pink, too. "And you're blushing! Am I too close?" She teases, though too upfront.

He turns his head away, trying to hide his feelings though nonetheless he brings his arms around her to return her hug.

"It's the best proximity." He replies softly, pressing a kiss onto her forehead, projecting all his warmth to the human.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it regular fluffy? I don't know, you tell me, I just know I smiled while writing it
> 
> All criticism is welcome! <3 I'm aware of how it can be confusing when present and past tenses are interchanged throughout; I'm open to any suggestions for improvement. Thanks for reading! (๑•̀ω•́๑)
> 
> (i just wanted some uwu satan ok? cries)


End file.
